


A Suitable Punishment

by snapealina



Series: Lusty Month Of May 2010 [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Roleplay, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has to find a suitable punishment for Miss Chang's misdemeanour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Suitable Punishment

The office was finally quiet, and Remus was sitting by his desk grading homework when he heard a knock on the door.  
  
“Come in,” he called, and a dark haired figure entered his office.  
  
“Miss Chang,” Remus rose from his chair. “You're late!”  
  
“I'm sorry, Professor.” Cho Chang looked at the floor. “I was held back by some Slytherins in the corridor.”  
  
“Don't blame other's for your tardiness, Miss Chang.”Remus simply said, and Chang nodded.  
  
“That would be an additional twenty points from Ravenclaw.” Remus scribbled something down on a piece of parchment.  
  
“Yes, sir.” Cho mumbled.  
  
“Sit down, Miss Chang.” Remus instructed, and Cho sat down in front of his desk.  
  
“Now, over to the detention details. I've been informed that you have been caught flying your broom in a way that is against regulations, is that correct?” Remus read from a note.  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“When was this?” Remus asked.  
  
“Last night, sir.” Cho answered. “Around midnight.”  
  
“So you were out riding your broom when you should have been in bed?”   
  
“Yes, I was.”   
  
“But it says on the note that you flew in a way that was against regulations. What does the headmaster mean by that?” Remus wondered.  
  
“It means, I was naked.” Cho mumbled.  
  
“What was that? I didn't hear you.”  
  
“I was naked, sir.” Cho repeated, a bit louder.  
  
“Is that so,” Remus asked with a fake calmness.  
  
Cho nodded.  
  
“Well, then. What would be a suitable punishment for a misdemeanour like that?”  
  
“I don't know.” Cho shrugged.   
  
“Do you understand the seriousness of this situation, Miss Chang?” Remus said sternly.  
  
She nodded.  
  
“I don't think you do.” Remus walked behind her. “What if there had been an accident and you had fallen with no protection between you and the broom. Nothing would have prevented it from penetrating you.”  
  
The girl whimpered.  
  
“What was that?” Remus jumped in front of her. “It sounded like you wanted that to happen.”  
  
Cho tried to hold back another whimper, but a small beep escaped her lips, and the girl was starting to squirm in her seat.  
  
“It sounds to me like you love your broomstick a bit too much, Miss Chang. You're not satisfied with only riding it, are you? Would you like your broom to assault you, Miss Chang?” Remus asked. “Are you sitting here telling me that you would like to know what it would feel like to have your broomstick deep inside you?”  
  
Remus saw that the girl was squirming like never before, and he bent down to be face to face with her.  
  
“Have you ever had anything that huge inside you before, Miss Chang?” Remus growled in her ear and Cho shook her head. “Do you think that you'll be able to take it?”  
  
“Please,” she begged.  
  
Remus' fingers grazed between Cho's legs and he felt her damp knickers.  
  
“Accio, Miss Chang's broom.” Remus waved his wand and seconds later, a broomstick came soaring through the air and straight into Remus' hand. “Is this the one?”  
  
“Yes,” Cho whispered and Remus saw her looking at the slender, wooden object in his hand with great excitement.  
  
“Stand up,” Remus commanded, and Cho leapt to her feet.  
  
Remus pulled down her knickers, and she stepped out of them eagerly.  
  
“Looks like I've got an eager little Ravenclaw on my hands today.” Remus chuckled and let his fingers brush over her wetness.   
  
Cho whimpered again, and sighed when she saw Remus put the fingers in his mouth.   
  
“Mmm,” Remus hummed and closed his eyes enjoying the taste of her juices.  
  
“Get on my desk,” he said, and seconds later, Cho was sitting on his desk, leant backwards with her legs spread and her feet up on the table   
  
Remus was walking back and forth in front of her, stroking the handle of the broomstick while looking at the girl on the desk.  
  
She looked so beautiful and willing, Remus had a hard time keeping himself from jumping her.   
  
He opened his desk drawer and took out a jar of lube.  
  
“I can tell _you_ already have produced as much of this stuff as you possibly can, but I still think we should be on the safe side.” Remus laughed. “I doubt that the broom share your feelings and will produce its own lubrication.”  
  
“Oh, shut up,” Cho snarled.  
  
“What was that?” Remus looked surprised. “You dare to talk back?”  
  
“I'm sorry, sir,” Cho apologized.  
  
“Don't let it happen again, or I will take this broom away from you and you will never see it as long as you're at this school.” Remus threatened.  
  
Cho nodded. “I understand.”  
  
Remus put his hand in the jar of lube and smeared it thoroughly on the handle. He used long, slow motions to drive the poor girl crazy.  
  
He heard her moan and whimper as his hand slid over the handle, stroking it like it was a hard cock.  
  
“Are you ready?” he asked and the girl was shaking with anticipation.  
  
Remus grabbed the broom and gently used the tip of the handle to tease at Cho's entrance.   
  
The girl gasped when contact was made, and Remus let the tip rub her clit a little while before probing gently at her hole.   
  
Carefully he started to push the wooden stick inside Cho, and he saw her head fall backwards. She moaned and her breathing got heavier.   
  
Slowly the broom went inside her, just a little at first, and Remus started to move the thing in and out of her, causing rapid sighs from the Ravenclaw.  
  
Little by little, the broom went deeper and deeper into Cho until Remus knew that he couldn't fit any more of the thing inside her.  
  
Cho didn't seem to complain, so Remus charmed the broom to thrust into her on its own.  
  
“Is this what you wanted to happen when you decided to go against school regulations?” Remus walked up to her face and looked down at the girl who was now lying on her back, her hands gripping the desk with all her strength and biting her lip to not make a sound while the professor was lecturing her.   
  
“This is what happens when you misbehave,” Remus whispered and went to sit down on his chair.  
  
He opened his trousers and released his leaking and hard cock from the prison he usually called underwear.   
  
Remus sighed with relief at the feeling of his freed cock, and he started pleasing himself slowly while watching the girl being thoroughly fucked by her favourite flying utilitly.  
  
The girl was squirming and writhing on his desk, begging for more and harder thrusts. Remus put his hand in the jar of lube, and covered his cock with the slick content before charming the broom to go faster and harder.  
  
His hand did so, as well, and pretty soon he couldn't keep his eyes focused on the girl any longer and with a grunt he closed his eyes and tilted his head back before he released himself all over his stomach and hand.  
  
Cho followed close and screamed as the orgasm hit her hard.  
  
Remus buttoned up his trousers and stopped the broom. Cho whimpered as the broom was carefully pulled out of her and disappeared.   
  
“Well, then Miss Chang,” Remus said and threw her underwear back to her. “This is what you get for riding your broom naked on school grounds. Do you know the consequences of your actions now?”  
  
Cho put on her knickers and nodded. “It won't happen again, Professor Lupin. Thank you for teaching me a lesson.”  
  
“Now go back to your dormitory and straight to bed.” Remus commanded, and Cho obeyed.  
  
“Goodnight, Professor,” she said before disappearing through the door.  
  
Remus sat down in his chair again, trying to collect his mind before focusing on the homework he was grading, which was now spread all over his desk and should really go through a cleansing charm before anyone touched them.  
  
He waved his wand to clean the parchments from other fluids than ink when a figure peered through his door.  
  
“Are you coming up for dinner soon?” Cho Chang asked.  
  
Remus smiled.   
  
“In a minute. I just have to clean up your little mess here,” he chuckled.  
  
“Do you need some help?” Cho stepped into his office. She had changed from her old school outfit into her regular work clothes as a Quidditch- and flying instructor.  
  
“Nothing a little spell can't handle.” Remus laughed.  
  
The two of them watched the spell clean the desk and tidy up the parchment into small piles.  
  
“Ready, Professor Lupin?” Cho held out her hand to the older man.  
  
“Ready, Madam Chang,” Remus grinned and took her hand.  
  
“That was a good one,” Cho whispered in his ear on the way out of his office.  
  
“It really was,” Remus agreed. “But next time it's my turn to choose fantasies, and you have no idea what's in stall for you.” Remus laughed and kissed Cho on the cheek before they headed up to the Great Hall together.


End file.
